cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly Uqua
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Timothy Raymond Information Crey Acquisitions Specialist Kelly Uqua joined Crey Industries after her old business was destroyed during the Rikti War. She's since made a place for herself within the corporate giant by acquiring both new technology companies, and new technologies. Her previous company specialized in reverse-engineering advanced technologies, and rumor has it that she's been continuing that line of work by providing Crey Industries with contraband Rikti technology for their researchers to study. So far, no one has been able to figure out where she's finding Rikti contraband, and the rumors say that the last person to come close disappeared. Following that incident, Crey moved her to their offices in the Rogue Isles, where she's been making friends with it's less scrupulous metahuman community. Initial Contact You must be VillainName. I'm very glad to meet with you. My name is Kelly Uqua, and I work for Crey Industries. My main field is acquisitions, specializing in advanced technologies. Crey must stay on top of all technical fields to retain it's place in the industry, and it's my job to make certain we do. Sometimes this means operating in a non-conventional way to stay on top. And that is why I have a non-reportable discretionary budget. If you would like a share of this budget as an independent contractor, then we may have much to talk about. Store Kelly sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 35 Mutation/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Science Single-Origin Enhancements Badge Mission Story Arc Missions Recover exotic technology specialists Briefing I'm very excited to be working with you and hope that this will be the start of a very profitable working relationship. As you know, I specialize in acquiring new and exotic technologies for Crey Industries. This often means not only recovering the devices themselves, but also the often brilliant technicians who have built or who maintain or operate these technologies. Unforunately, many of these same people are in very high demand, so sometimes it becomes necessary to utilize non-conventional means to retain their services. Such a situation has recently arisen, and I need exactly the kind of non-conventional bargaining power you have to get what Crey Industries needs. Our objective is three technicians skilled with certain exotic technologies. Our opponent on the other end of the bargaining table is Arachnos. Let me know if you are interested in this position. Thank you. I'm very glad to have your assistance in this matter. Arachnos recently acquired three specialists whom we here at Crey were attempting to recruit to assist our engineers in reverse-engineering some technology that we've recently received. We need you to enter the Arachnos base, locate the three specialists, and extricate them from that facility. You will almost certainly need to use force to do so. Good Luck. Mission Objective(s) * Recover tech specialists * 1 tech specialist to recover * 2 technicians to rescue Something still doesn't seem right. It doesn't feel like a set-up, just that something's wrong somehow. Clue: A Rikti? At first you think there must be some mistake, but the strange alien in front of you seems to recognize you. You hear it's alien voice speaking in your mind: 'Recognition: Confirmation. Rescue Origin: Kelly Uqua. Further Assistance: Unnecessary: This Individual. Travel to Deisnated Point: Unassisted. Other Technicians: Severly Weakened. Other Technicians: Escort Required. Many Thanks: This individual.' Debriefing The technicians you recovered are now safely in Crey Industries employ. I'm certain that you noticed their unusual nature. I trust that you're not so short-sighted that you'll allow yourself to be blinded by old hatreds from the Rikti War. There are tremendous opportunities for technical advancement that can be gained through the study of Rikti technology. Doing this often means assosciating with Rikti under controlled conditions. If this is distasteful to you, then perhaps we should consider someone else for future contracts. However, if what I've heard of you is true, that shouldn't be a problem. Was I correct? Find out who's modifying the Freakshow Briefing I recently found out about a strange development out on Sharkhead Isle. Crey Industries doesn't maintain a strong presence there, so that opens the door for some freelance work. Isn't that lucky for you? It seems that there are reports that some Freakshow have gotten hold of Rikti technology, and are now attempting to integrate it into their crude cybernetic systems. If they succeed, it could cause a great deal of trouble for people like myself who often need to acquire Rikti technology. I want you to find out who's doing this, and convince them to stop. Once you've found out, confront the person responsible. The Freakshow aren't likely to talk, but you may found out some information from a leader. Mission Objective(s) * Get info from Freaks * Defeat Freak leader This place is trashed, even for somewhere Freaks are hanging out. Clue: 1 w1l1 t3l1 u 4l1 u n33d After you defeated him, 'T3h R1k70-Fr34k' told you what you needed to know. Well, at least, you think he did: 'U R t3h w0rhty f0e. 1 w1l1 t3l1 u 4l1 u n33d. 1 ws r3bu1lt by D0c70r Buzzs4w. Bu7 1 4ks 7h4t u Sp4r3 h3r L1f3. 1f n0t 4 m3, ht3n 4 t3h w0lRd. T3h l00se 0f h3r g3n1us w0lud b3 a l00se 4 4l1 hUm4nt1y.' You're pretty sure you picked up something about Doc Buzzsaw in there. Knowing what you do about her, it would fit that she'd be the one behind this. Notable NPCs * T3H R1K70-FR34K Mission Objective(s) * Lean on Doc Buzzsaw Ah! It's good to see you! Might I ask what this is about? I'm quite busy transforming enthusiastic customers into armored juggernaughts of destruction. Ah, the 'RiktiFreak' idea. Well, I was rather surprised how well that went. They hadn't even rebelled and tried to kill me, as is often the case in this line of work. Sadly, I was just about out of materials. I would gladly share my findings with your employer in exchange for more items of Rikti technology. Or, if this is more of a 'Stop now or die', well, I won't hold a grudge. It was fun while it lasted. Debriefing I'm rather amazed at how reasonable this 'Doc Buzzsaw' was. She seems like quite a colorful character. I'll have to speak to my superiors about this situation. Perhaps an arrangement can be made. You handled this extremely well. Thank you again. You've really helped out both me and Crey Industries. I'll always remember the things you've done for us. Free ship from Longbow within 90 minutes Briefing A recent shipment of recovered technology acquired by our Paragon City division has been stopped in mid-transit by Longbow. They're currently examining the ship at sea, looking for contraband technology. Considering the profitability of these contraband technologies, I would like to see this vessel and it's cargo make it's way to our research centers here in the Rogue Isles, and am willing to pay you to see that this is done. Would you be interested? Longbow may decide to scuttle the ship. This places a time limit of approximately 90 minutes to complete this operation. Remember that time is of the essence. You will have at most 90 minutes. Forunately, you will not need to remove all Longbow agents from the ship. Defeating their commander should be sufficient to make them depart, since they are so close to the Rogue Isles. Additionally, you will need to disarm any explosive devices Longbow has planted. Also, you should be willing to accept assistance, even from one of the passengers. Mission Objective(s) * Drive Longbow off the ship - 1:30:00 * 4 bombs to disarm * Defeat Cmndr Duncan The sea is calm, but this ship is about to explode with action. Clue: Ship's Manifesto This cargo manifesto is double-listed. It shows both what's supposed to be on this ship and what's actually here. Needless to say, several of the crates are not what they're supposed to be, but are actually filled with contraband Rikti technology. Notable NPCs * Longbow Commander Duncan Debriefing The ship is securely in port and being unloaded as we speak. None of this would have been possible without your timely action. I hope you find the money in your account sufficient thanks, as well as incentive to refrain from mentioning the nature of the cargo or the ship's passenger. I'm glad we understand each other. Stop Longbow's investigation of Crey Briefing I would like to acquire your services for an extended contract. Please, allow me to explain the situation that I think needs your services: Any company as large as Crey Industries can sometimes come under scrutiny from governmental agencies. Occasionally, those agencies may even attempt to take action. We believe that Longbow agents have been conducting anti-corporate espionage against Crey Industries, particularly against the Technology Acquisitions department, of which I am a member. If this investigation were to conclude successfully, then it might place Crey Industries in a compromising position due to the Rikti assets in our control. Assets, some of which you helped procure. Therefore, preventing the success of this investigation is a high priority for us, and may be a high priority for you as well. Can I count on your assistance? The first stage in countering this investigation will be to ascertain what Longbow knows, and what they are investigating. Longbow has a small listening outpost where they are compiling data. I want you to deal with their main intelligence gathering agent, and get the files that agent has compiled. It's most likely very dry financial data. Probably very boring for you, but of great interest to me. Mission Objective(s) * Steal Longbow Intelligence * Find data * Defeat Investigator Another Longbow listening post. These 'Heroes' never learn. Clue: Longbow's data Just like Ms. Uqua said, most of this is just reams and reams of financial data that Longbow has been monitoring. However, there are a few handwritten notes here and there. One note written next to some acquisitions expenditures says: 'Time same as mysterious purchase in casefile #31104. This moves Uqua to the top of the list.' Another reads: 'Uqua an agent?' A third you notice says: 'Note fund & equipment transfers. Crey infiltrated? How deeply?' Notable NPCs Debriefing Thank you very much for recovering that data. It might have been very damaging had it leaked out. Crey Industries is always willing to assist local governments when it helps all involved, but sometimes we must take pains to make certain that governments do not interfere with our company goals. I hope you didn't waste your time trying to sift through all of this. I appreciate the desire to be of further assistance to Crey Industries, but that's a bit outside your contract. Speaking of which, this information has shed light on some follow-up work I could use assistance on. Let me get things arranged for you. One moment, please. Clue: Blurring the Lines Ms. Kelly Uqua was impressed enough by your work to ask if she could retain you for a long-term contract. Apparently, some investigators from Longbow were getting a bit too nosy, and might find out about some of the Rikti artifacts in their possession. The first job on the contract was to break up a Longbow listening post, and recover whatever data they'd gotten. It was mostly dry financial stuff, but there were some odd notes handwritten on it here and there. Ms. Uqua made no mention of it, though, so you have to wonder how important it could be. Destroy the device and all evidence Briefing I've had some people examine the data you acquired and it has presented us with an interesting opportunity or two. It seems that Longobw has acquired a piece of Rikti technology and they plan to analyse it. Doing so might reveal certain technical secrets Crey Industries would prefer to keep a monopoly on, or even worse, eventually lead to heroes acquiring this technology. I would like you to remove this threat to Crey's technical leadership by destroying the captured device and all evidence of it. There are many things you'll need to do. First off, as much as we would like to recover this particular item for our own use, it's already known to Longbow, so moving it may arouse suspicions. So you should simply destroy it. I also need you to recover any analysis of the device that Longbow may have completed. And finally, you will also need to liquidate everyone in the Longbow facility to make certain that no information about the device gets out. I know you can handle all of that, and have the utmost confidence in you. And VillainName? Thank you. Mission Objective(s) * Sanitize Longbow Lab * Recover research * Destroy artifact No one in here has any idea what's about to happen to them. Clue: Research Data What little research data is here is largely incomplete. It looks like they were just getting started. According to the report, they recovered this item from a Rikti base. The Rikti attempted to destroy it rather than let it fall into Longbow's hands. The artifact seems to be made to hold a humanoid body, and was filled with Rikti bio-morphic fluid. Early translations of the computer systems point to the device storing several organic patterns, including a number of Rikti forms and a variety of human forms. The researchers were trying to understand what the tank was supposed to be used for, but now they'll never get a chance to find out. Debriefing Thank you very much, you've done an excellent job. Who knows what these Longbow researchers might have learned had they kept control of that artifact? Why, they might have lept ahead of Crey Industries on numerous fronts. It is unforunate that we couldn't recover the artifact either, but that's no fault of yours. You did exactly what was asked of you. Clue: Blurring the Lines Ms. Kelly Uqua was impressed enough by your work to ask if she could retain you for a long-term contract. Apparently, some investigators from Longbow were getting a bit too nosy, and might find out about some of the Rikti artifacts in their possession. The first job on the contract was to break up a Longbow listening post, and recover whatever data they'd gotten. It was mostly dry financial stuff, but there were some odd notes handwritten on it here and there. Ms. Uqua made no mention of it, though, so you have to wonder how important it could have been. For the next job, Ms. Uqua wanted you to destroy a Rikti artifact that Longbow had gotten hold of. She was afraid that they'd be able to reverse engineer it and discover the source of several new patents. You were able to destroy the thing, but again there were some odd elements. Something didn't seem to add up, but you were well paid. End Longbow's investigation. Permanently. Briefing There's one last thing I need you to do on this contract. It's a relatively easy task, but there's some time pressure to complete it. Allow me to explain: With their investigations into Crey Industries running into some difficulty, it seems that the Longbow commander in charge of the investigation has grown desperate, and has decided to use a smear tactic against me personally, and indirectly against all the work I've done for Crey. They've hacked into the Crey security database and plan on placing false information that might lead them to believe that I'm an agent of a foreign power. I would like you to prevent this, and end Lonbow's investigation in the process. It may be a good idea to bring allies along. There will likely be strong opposition. As I said, there will be a limited time frame for this operation. If it is not completed within 90 minutes, Crey Security will discover this false and slanderous information during a routine security sweep. This will cause no end of problems, I assure you. Very good. I knew I could count on you. Remember that there is a short window of time to complete this task. The man in command of this operation is called Agent Arthur Bell. He will need to be removed. Be warned, he is extremely dangerous. You may wish to recruit others. In addition, I will need you to load a program onto the main computers. Once this program is loaded, it will put false information into Longbow's system and shut down their link to our security computers. The information should make it appear that Agent Bell was a foreign operative. It's a nice harmonic symmetry, don't you agree? Mission Objective(s) * Terminate Thorn's Investigation - 1:30:00 * Plant false data * Remove Agent Bell This seems like any ordinary office, but you can already hear the sounds of Longbow weapons being primed. Notable NPCs * Agent Arthur Bell - Elite Boss (Lonbgow Batista) Clue: Agent Bell's Journal You found this journal on the body of Agent Arthur Bell. It starts at his recruitment into Longbow as an idealistic young man, and continues through his crime-fighting career. He never gave up, and never gave in. You can almost respect his dedication, despite all the trouble he's caused you. You flip to the end, and look at the last few pages: '...have confirmed it. I think Prof. St. John-Smythe is wrong about the bio-reactive chamber. It's not a medical device. At least, it's not meant to be one. It maps points from Rikti physiology to Human physiology, and back again. I think it can change one of them to look like one of us! That's the final piece I needed. It explains all the background inconsistancies I found. What really gets me is that it(she?) didn't even have enough respect for us to change it's(her) name. Kel'Uqa. Hah! It's almost funny. Debriefing I'm very pleased at all you've done. I believe that this has been a most worthwhile association for both of us. So please, allow me to Provide Thanks: VillainName for all the help you've given me and my people. Briefing Mission Objective(s) * entrance Clue: Notable NPCs Debriefing Clue: External Links *